Miko Tachibana
| image = | race = Genetically Enhanced | birthday =04 MA | age = 14 years old (at debut in 18 MA) | gender = Male | height =5ft 6in | weight =120 lbs | blood type =OO | affiliation = Himself, North Galaxy | occupation = Wanderer | previous occupation = Project M2-9 | team = | previous team = | homeplanet = Unknown Colony int he South Galaxy | base of operations = N/A | relatives = All Deceased | education =Galactic Travels Ryōzanpaku | storyline = Dragon Ball Wikia | roleplay =Eternal Rivals, Ao and Saori | japanese voice = | english voice = | spanish voice = }} Ao (青, blue) is the name used to designate the human who was once a part of Project Blue and experimented on by scientist in the South Galaxy aboard a space colony, headed by Dr. Tomohiko. Following these experiments he was granted the power of pure speed and was used as a human ki battery in order to power the colonies power generator. It wasn't until 10 MA when Sayuri freed him from his fate. He has yet to find his true name, opting to use Ao until that day arises, it was discovered later that his true name was Miko Tachibana (御子橘, "tachibana miko"). Overview Appearance Ao has the appearance of a young man, of below average height and weight. He has between fair and pale skin and his most unique trait is his girlishly long brown hair that reaches down to his mid back and red eyes. For a male he has a feminine frame, where he is slender which often gets his mistaken for a female dressed like a guy. Despite being a young teen his face appears to look younger than his age and he is short in stature, even though he has trained in a few different alien martial arts. He normally wears a orange scarf that is wrapped around his neck twice as it is quite long and he is normally seen wearing a black long sleeved shirt with tan cargo shorts on his lower sections. On his feet he wears high top boots that are light weight and on his hands he wears finger-less gloves. Personality Ao is a quirky individual that is incapable of slowing down, as due to his nature he craves the feeling of moving fast in almost everything he does, and it doesn't matter what it is, whether it be speaking, eating or moving he has to be the fastest. This mental state started the day he obtained his freedom from his prison as after witnessing Sayuri's power he has been training and moving, aiming to be the fastest thing in the universe. This quality is often found annoying by others as it has influenced his interactions with other beings hes encountered as he talks fast and taunts others to race him, using whatever low blow he can think of to get them to do so. Being easily angered with a very volatile fuse he is greatly offended when called slow, and will often lash out to either kill the offender or prove he is the absolute fastest in order to live up to his self given title as the embodiment of speed. Background Early life Ao was born at the cost of his mothers death, leaving him an orphan since his father was missing in action. Taken in by the science bureau, he was used in their experiments on an application of Ki for an unlimited power source, but due to the nature of ki being only expended by living things, they choose to change Ao's genetic structure so that it innately drew in ki from around him and then use it outwardly making him a living battery. Due to their tampering they didn't count on Ao being granted speed, something that they had trouble controlling causing him to burst around the colony at high speeds for hours on end until he tired out. This was then used to power the colony as his movement generated a dense armor which protected his body by an unknown process which was later called ki transcription, the process of reforming Ki into a solid state, a byproduct of the testing to harness Ki. Ao spent most of his life as a subject, until Sayuri made a trip to the human colony and sensed a large amount of Ki coming from the core. Freeing the young boy around when he was 6 years old, he thanked her and fainted only to be taken in by the alien as she nursed his body and trained him once he came too. After about 4 years he managed to control his armor dubbing it "Radical Burst" and using it he took his revenge on the scientist that used him, before leaving the colony. As he trained and traveled he ran across another who shared his affliction, a girl by the name of Saori, shortly after they met they became rivals and had a small budding hatred between them, as Saori called Ao slow and conversely Ao said shes weak. On several occasions they have confronted each other and afterwards the landscape is changed drastically. Dragonball Wiki Techniques Ki Transcription Ao was experimented on by scientist shortly after he was born and given the power to innately harness Ki and reconfigure it in order to move witth large burst of speed, which as a child he could not control. His Ki is azure in tint and doesn't act in the same manner as normal as he doesn't need to charge his Ki in order to use his powers he simply focuses in on his inner ki and then his body simply reacts and breaks down matter around him into pure Ki energy in order to reform it into his armor. His entire nature is speed, meaning that outside of martial arts he is a typical human. Similar to Saori a girl marked with the Mark Of Sigma, Ao's ability is known as Ki Transcription and to a limited degree he possesses mild telepathic powers which manifest as premonitions. Radical Burst Attacks *'Premonitions': Due to his Ki Transcriptions Ao is able to see into the future and predict events however since the future is never set in stone he can only see a potential future rather than a certain one meaning that if his opponent or targets thoughts change so does the vision. *'Radical Impact': After forming his armor on his legs, Ao then propels himself into the air, Ao uses the pistons to then fling himself at mach 1 towards his opponents and right before he nears his opponents he spins in the air and axe kicks them into the ground with great force. *'Radical Shockwave': Spinning around at high speeds, Ao is able to use his centrifugal force to create gale force winds. These winds are able to push back his opponents and or cut them with the high air currents. *'Radical Whiplash Spin:' Spinning at mach 1, Ao is able to create a bubble of swirling winds to protect himself as long as he remains in motion. Using this prevents him from attacking however. *'Seven Blade Storm': After drawing in a large amount of Ki, the seven spikes extend out and then he takes a crouching sprinter mount on the ground. After charging his pistons he propels off the ground and speeds at his opponent using blinding speed and razor sharp spikes, leaving a large seven pointed star, which has the potential to bash through defenses like a battering ram. *'Extreme Shockwave': As an upgrade on the traditional Radical Impact, this technique takes the attack one step farther. Rather than delivering a kick with simply a miniature twister around his legs, Ao will first use his speed to propel himself into the air and then launch his attack downwards. The force and friction he exerts on the air actually ignites it around him adding to the effect of his kick. *'Radical Spin Drive': Not yet revealed. Other Techniques *'Radical Action': Usable in all his states, Ao is able to kick his opponents normally in the gut and then before they leave contact with his foot he spins and slams them into the ground with great force. This can kill a normal human even while he is not using his powers. **'Radical Entry': A variation of his Radical Action, Ao instead of kicking his opponents into the ground kicks them into the air and then follows them with a barrage of kicks, after the 5th kick he propels himself above the foe and hits them with a speedy kick into the ground from above. *'Primary Dragon': One of his signature techniques, Ao will kick his opponent swiftly into the air and soon after follow them mirroring their movements before he locks his arms around them and slams them into the ground while spinning at high speeds. *'Reverse Dragon': The antipode to his Primary Dragon is the Reverse Dragon technique, which he states is a lethal attack for both him and his opponents as he kicks his opponent into the air before using the pistons to charge after them and delivering a swift punch at almost mach 1, following this he ricochets around them hitting them several times before kicking them into the ground with one final attack. This attack exerts a great strain on Ao and as a result he is tired after use and often in pain, leaving him open for a counter attack for about 5 minutes. Fusion Having learned the method used by the ancient race, Ao is able to utilize the Chaotic Fusion Technique in order to unite with another being. However due to his artificial nature he is able to change his harmony requirements making him the only one able to harmonize with almost anyone he deems trustworthy to impart the secrets of the fusion to, and as a result, fuse with them in dire need. Forms Radical Burst Radical Burst is the power to "shorten the universe" using speed generated by breaking down matter into Ki and then by molding it within his body, he is able to compress and harden it into a pair of streamlined boots, which are bonded to his legs up to his knees and allow him to move at high rates of speed. When activated his legs and feet are split showing a strange glowing ki energy that is created by his body subconsciously. This Ki is warped and wrapped around his legs forming the shape of a strange metal alloy which is molded into his boots and have a lightning bolt shaped fissure on the side which open up to draw in more ki to propel him forward. There is a piston in the heel which also propels him forward at high speeds using pressurized air. This power allows him to move at near sonic speeds and velocities on par with Saiyans and other higher lifeforms while in their base states, using his high speed kicks to deliver increasingly forceful blows. Radical Burst: Gear Second After training intensely he was able to "upgrade" his armor into an advanced form. In this second state, his armor spreads up his legs to his waist similar to , and then creeps up to his arms encasing them, meeting on his back, forming a shell of sorts. Added to his armor he also gains seven spikes three on his back, and one on each limb and his hair grows longer and becomes sorta wild. The heel is replaced by a pair of wheels, enabling him to move much faster than in his previous form but removes his ability to propel himself into the air, replacing it with the ability to punch himself into the air using his armored up fist. He also gains a visor shaped like sunglasses over his eyes and a mouth guard, which protects his eyes and mouth at his higher speeds. While in this state he is able to contend with Sayuri in both her transformed state, and normal form but it falls short of defeating her Kaio-ken transformation due to the multiplied ki output it grants her. Radical Burst: Gear Third Radical Burst: Gear Third Unlimited Fusions Esper Equipment *'Seven Star Ball': Obtained as he traveled the globe and trained it was located at the bottom of a lake within a seacave. It remains in his possession when he fights Saori. *'Starship Capsule': As he traveled the universe using his speed he came across a Capsule Corps shuttle that was abandoned on an unknown planet. Taking it for his own he uses it to travel more safely and also travel farther than planet to planet by "jumping". *'Tablets of the Ancients': Trivia *His primary power was inspired by the Alter Powers from the Anime/Manga S-cry-ed. *As a foil to Saori who is similar to Kazuma, Ao is a composite of Ryuuho and Straight Cougar. *This character is meant as my general interact with multiple users stories character and as such he is pretty open ended on his involvement in the series. Quotes Gallery Radical Attack.jpg|Radical shockwave Ao Radical Burst Gear Third.jpg|Gear Third Ao's speed.jpg|Sonic Speed Category:Male Category:Ki Manipulator Category:Human Category:Protagonists Category:Ki Transcription User